


Honesty with my Parents

by Swordaperson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Catharsis, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: Connie has something to say, something she's held inside for years now. But she's finally ready to let it out and, more importantly, tell her parents.At least, shethinksshe's ready...





	Honesty with my Parents

Connie was nervous as she slid of Lion’s back, Steven offering a hand to help her down as she did. She didn’t need it, but she accepted it, feeling his warm touch on her hand doing a lot to soothe her nerves.

“Just think,” Steven said. “Compared to the report you had to give in your class last week, this is only two people.”

“Yeah. But I’d almost rather be going over that college-prep chemistry than this,” Connie mumbled to herself.

Recognizing that she was feeling unsure, Steven put a gentle hand on her arm. He then slid his hand down her arm onto her hand, holding it firmly. “It’ll be fine. The practice with the Gems went well, right?”

Connie squeezed Steven’s hand. “They didn’t really conceptualize what I was talking about. Even after I explained it. Which makes sense,” she said. “They _are_ alien space rocks.”

Steven chuckled. “Okay, okay. But… at least you figured out exactly what you wanted to say?”

Connie sighed. “Yeah. I did.”

They were on the doorstep now, lion still waiting at the end of the driveway. The knots that Connie’s stomach was in felt like it tightened even more, even making her feel a little nauseous.

Again, Steven demonstrated his ability to be perfectly keyed into Connie. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. “You’ll do great, Strawberry. Everything will work out well. I know it.”

Connie took her free hand and put it on Steven’s cheek, pulling him close again to kiss him more properly. “Thanks, Biscuit,” she said pulling back. Their pet names for each other did a surprising amount to loosen her frayed nerves.

“You sure you don’t want me to come in with you?”

“I’m sure,” Connie said. “As tempting as that is… this is probably something I need to do on my own.”

“Alright,” Steven nodded. “Call me later?”

Connie smiled softly. “Always.”

He nodded again, “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Steven.”

With one last squeeze, Steven let go of Connie’s hand walked back to Lion, mounting him, and with one last smile, patted Lion on the side and they took off down the street, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

Leaving Connie alone.

She sighed, before taking a deep breath, holding it for a moment, and then releasing it. She then turned back towards the door, turned the handle, and stepped in.

“Mom? Dad?”

“In the kitchen, dear.” Connie heard her dad’s voice come down the hall into the living room. Connie kicked her shoes off by the door and proceed to the kitchen.

As she came to the kitchen, a wonderful smell wafted under her nose and as she entered, the smell was confirmed. Dad was stirring a pan of curry, stirring as he checked on the rice. Connie noted her mom was in the dining room, laying out silverware for dinner.

“Hey, Connie,” Dad greeted. “You feeling hungry?”

“Sure am,” Connie lied.

“Thought I’d whip up some of Nani’s Dhansak tonight,” he said, tasting some of the curry’s sauce. “Oh, that’s almost perfect,” he added to himself.

“Any special occasion?” Connie asked.

“Do we need one?” Mom asked, coming in from the dining room and smiling. “You’re classes are going well, you’ve already been accepted into your first college of choice. This is just a small celebration.”

“Of me?”

“Of course,” Dad answered. “Just a little ‘Maheswaran Family Celebration Night’.”

Connie gulped and forced a smile. “Right, yeah. Sounds great. Um, let me go get ready.” She left, Mom calling after her that it was still going to be a while until dinner was ready, but Connie continued down the hall anyway. She intended to go upstairs to her room, but instead found herself in the living room again.

She thought, very seriously, of aborting her plan. Surely this wasn’t the best time to do this. Her parents were making a special dinner, all to celebrate _her_ apparently. They didn’t need Connie coming to them now and trying to ruin the night with… what would probably be a heavy conversation. And there would be other nights. So if she just put this aside for now.

It’s not like it was a huge deal anyway. The feeling of just being slight off, not feeling quite like herself when she was around her parents… well, it was something that had grown familiar to Connie, even before now. And they _were_ trying to be better. Connie knew that, and so was she. But still…

“Dear?”

Connie jumped and turned, seeing to her horror that both her parents were standing there, strained looks of concern on their faces.

“Is everything okay, Connie?” Mom asked.

‘ _Yeah, of course_ ’ is what Connie wanted to say. But she hesitated, causing her mouth to open but no words coming out.

“Dear,” Dad said easily. “If there is something wrong…” He shared a look with Mom. “We’d like to know so that maybe we can help.”

“I… uh…”

“We don’t want to pressure you or anything,” Mom added in quickly. “But, yes. If there is something wrong and we could help, we’d want to.”

Connie bit her lower lip hard-- too hard-- and winced slightly at the pain.

_No. It’s now or you’re never going to do it. So just… say it._

She clenched her hands into fists and squeezed, drawing all the will and courage she had. “Okay. Yeah,” she said slowly. “There… is something I kinda wanted to tell both of you.”

“Yes, Connie?” Mom said gently.

Another deep breath. “Mom. Dad… I’m… bi.”

Both her parents blinked at her. “‘Bi’?” Dad asked.

“Yeah. As in bisexual,” Connie said, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. “I’m attracted to both guys and girls.”

Her parents were silent for a moment, looking at Connie, then at each other, and then back at Connie. “So… does this mean you’re not dating Steven anymore?” Dad asked.

“No, I’m still with Steven, Dad,” Connie sighed. “Steven’s still a guy, last I checked,” she said, before the implication of what she said hit her, causing her to blush even harder. Though her parents didn’t seem to notice, luckily. “I’m attracted to guys _and_ girls.”

“That’s why it’s called _bi_ sexuality, Doug,” Mom said slyly.

“Right, right,” Dad blinked. “That makes sense,” he chuckled.

Connie could feel her stomach starting to turn again when she felt a hand on her arm. It was Mom, leading her over to the couch. She sat down and Connie sat down next to her and Dad sat down next to Connie.

“Is this something you’ve… been aware of for a while?” Mom asked.

Connie hesiated, before answering softly, “A few years,” before adding, “Well, I’ve sort of been aware of it for longer than that. But, it… like only really became a _part_ of me in the last few years.”

Mom nodded and Connie could feel her lips beginning to tremble. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I- I never wanted to hide it from either of you, but…” she looked down at her lap, feeling a tear escape her eye and fall down her cheek.

Both her parents put their arms around her, drawing the three of them close. “It’s okay, Connie,” Mom said gently.

“We wouldn’t want you to tell us until you felt ready,” Dad added.

“Exactly. Whether that was two years ago or two years from now,” Mom said. “We love _you_ , no matter what.”

“Of course. You’re our little girl,” Dad said. “And we just want you to be happy.”

Connie closed her eyes as she felt the tears come in earnest. She fell against her Dad’s shoulder, who hugged her tightly. “I told you ‘no more secrets’,” Conine said. “And then I kept _this_ from you. I told Steven, I’ve told some friends at school… but not my parents.”

“C _onnie_ ,” Mom said, taking Connie’s hand into her own. “We made that promise because I wanted to be able to feel more comfortable around your father and I. That means telling us these things when _you’re_ ready. And if that means telling Steven and some of your friends first, then that’s perfectly fine.”

Connie sniffed and opened her eyes, wiping them as best she could manage. “And the Gems,” she said with a shaky smile. “I kinda did a practice run on them earlier today.” They all laughed, both of her parents hugging her now and Connie hugging them back as best she could manage.

“I know… that you’re father and I don’t always show it as best we should,” Mom said, “but we only want you to be happy, Connie. And we love you so much.”

“I know,” Connie sniffled. Despite the tears and the butterflies that were still fluttering in her stomach, this was probably the best she had felt all day. Because even though it was a small thing, a thing that didn’t even really affect anything between them, Connie really felt like _herself_ with her parents right now.

“I love both of you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote really quick, mainly for catharsis. Enjoy.


End file.
